The invention relates to a fitting for fixing a rear wall of a drawer on a side part of the drawer such as a drawer side or runner of the drawer side, and including a supporting part which can be fixed on the side part of the drawer and having fixing lugs which engage in receiving openings in a corresponding holding part on each said or end of the rear drawer rear wall.
In modern furniture construction drawers are known which are made entirely by injection molding of plastics material, but drawers are also known in which the sides are produced from plastics material or a metal and which are connected to a rear wall is likewise prefabricated from plastics material or prefabricated from a metal. In many cases, particularly in smaller production runs, it is advantageous for the furniture manufacturer if, as far as the width of the drawer is concerned, he is not dependent upon prefabricated parts. That is, it is advantageous to be able to produce drawers of any width without special expenditures.
The object of the invention is to create a fitting which enables a rear wall, which is in particular made from a wood material or also from extruded plastics materials or the like and has been cut to a specific length, to be connected by quick assembly to a drawer side or to be connected by quick assembly to an adapter connected to the drawer side or to a runner of the drawer.